期間限定/初夏限定語音 2015
2015.06.26 期間限定更新 翻譯由apaap(阿帕)所提供 驅逐艦 白雪 2015.07.03 更新實裝 ううん…この季節、飛び交う虫は苦手です。ぐるぐる型のお香を焚きましょ！白雪にお任せください！一網打尽です！ * (groan) I don't like flying insects this season. Lets burning a swirly-type incense! Leave it to Shirayuki to handle the big task! 如月 2015.07.03 更新實裝 もうすぐ夏ねぇ～。新しい水着、買っちゃおう…かな？…ねぇ、どれがいいと思う？ * It'll be summer soon~. Maybe I should go buy a new swimsuit... Hey, which do you think is good~? 文月 2015.07.03 更新實裝 そろそろ夏！気の早い蝉がもう泣いてる * Summer soon! Those impatient cicadas have already started chirping~ 朧 提督。いよいよサマーシーズン到來ですね。第七駆逐隊、夏季演習準備、ばっちりです。 * 提督，夏季終於要到了！第七驅逐隊，夏天期間的演習準備十分充足！ え？このカニですか？はい、元気です！ * 欸？這隻螃蟹嗎？是的，很有精神喔！ 夏の戦い、いよいよですね！第七駆逐隊、夏は張り切って參ります。 * 夏天的戰鬥，終於來了！第七驅逐隊，夏天要全神貫注地上！ くっ……せっかくの水著が……。大丈夫、お風呂入れば治ります……た、多分……。 * 咕…！難得的泳裝被…！不、不用擔心，只要泡完澡就會復原了，大、大概吧。 曙 熱くなってきたから、確かにこの格好はすごしやすいけど…く、クソ提督！こっち見んな！ * It's gotten hot, so it is true that this outfit is a bit comfy but... D-Don't look this way, you shitty Admiral! だから、ジロジロ見るなって！このクソ提督！ * Like I said, don't stare you shitty Admiral! 觸ったらマジ怒るから、あり得ないから！ * I'll seriously get angry if you touch me, so don't even think of it! の、覗くな！このクソ提督！も、もう！ * D-Don't peek! You shitty Admiral! G-Geez! 漣 夏、キタコレ！まだ早いって？いいの、いいの！早いくらいがいいんだって! * Summer's finally here! It's still early? Whatever! It's fine! A bit early is better, you know! え？　漣のこの水著、いいっしょいいっしょ？フフーン！もっと見てもいいよ？ * Hm? Sazanami's swimsuit is pretty good, ain't it? Hm-hmm! You can look more if you want! あ～もう！　せっかくの水著が台無しじゃん！　なえ～　漣はお風呂入ってくるから！ * Ah~ Geez! My swimsuit's all messed up! That's totally lame~ Sazanami's gonna take a bath! 潮 水著は…少し恥ずかしいです。あの…提督、もし駄目だったら言ってくださいね！ * Wearing a swimsuit is... a bit embarrassing. Um... Admiral, if this is no good, please tell me! あの……やはり、いつもの恰好に戻った方が、良いですよね……？あの……すいません！ * Um... It would be better if I went back to wearing my usual clothes, wouldn't it...? Um... Sorry! ひゃあっ！……あ……あの……びっくりしますから…… * Hiaa! ...Ah... um... that scares me so... すみません……あまり、こちらを見ないで…… * Sorry... don't, look this way so much.... 白露 梅雨が明ければ夏だよね。海開きでは一番に泳ぎたいな。ね！ * 梅雨季結束後就是夏天了呢！海水浴場剛開放的時候就想要第一個游泳呢！對吧！ うん！夏は夏で盛り上がらないと！提督も一緒に浜辺に行こうよ！にしししし。 * 嗯！夏天就是得要熱鬧一番才行！提督也一起去海邊吧！嘻嘻嘻～♪ あ、これ？　いやぁ、浜辺での夏季特別演習に必要って……長門さんが。ちょっと早いけど…… * 啊，這泳裝？不是啦，長門小姐說海邊的夏天時期特別演習會需要…雖然有點早…… ええ？！　肌、焼けてる？　まじ？　しまった、オイル塗るの忘れてた...　やばい！ * 欸？肌膚曬黑了？真的？慘了～忘記塗防曬油了！剉賽！ だぁ～……いっちばんお気に入りの水著なのに……許すまじ……お風呂に直行だぁーっ! * 啊～～～這是我第一中意的泳裝說！不可原諒，我要直衝澡堂啦！ 時雨 もうすぐ今年も夏が來るね。水著？ああ、去年のがあるから僕は大丈夫。 * Summer's closing in this year too. Swimsuit? Oh, I have last year's so I'm fine. 村雨 そろそろ夏が來ちゃうね。新しい水著、新調したいな。一緒に選らんでくれる？ * 夏天差不多要到了呢。想買新的泳裝耶…能陪我一起選嗎？ 提督、どう？村雨の水著似合ってる？そう？いい感じいい感じ。 * 提督，如何啊？村雨的泳裝，合適嗎？是嗎，感覺不錯感覺不錯！ 村雨のちょっと良い水著見せてあげる。じゃん！提督どうかしらね？ * 村雨的，有點讚的泳裝，就讓你瞧瞧！鏘～～提督，怎麼啦？欸？ やられてしまったわ……せっかくの水著だったのに……。ま、いいわ。お風呂してきますね。 * 被打敗了呢…難得的泳裝說…。嗯，算了，我去泡澡囉。 夕立 少しずつ熱くなってきたっぽい。今年も夏來るっぽい！ * 漸漸變熱了poi！今年的夏天也要來了poi！ 陽炎 2015.07.03 更新實裝 不知火～、あんたも今年は新しい水着買いなさいよ。ふえ？ああ、もう！私が選んであげる！ * Shiranui!~ You too should buy a new swimsuit this year. Eh? Aah, sheesh! I'll choose for you! 不知火 2015.07.03 更新實裝 いや。不知火はそんな買い物にはいかな-…いや、仕方ない。あ、これはいいかも。 * No. Shiranui will not buy such a… Fine, no way around it. Ah, this might work. 浦風 2015.07.03 更新實裝 ふう…もうすぐ夏ね。え、水着？買ってないわ。なーに？プレゼントしてくれるの？ * (sigh) Ah, it'll be summer soon... Eh? A swimsuit? I didn't buy one. What's that? You want to give me a present? 時津風 2015.07.03 更新實裝 しれー、そろそろ夏だね。今年の夏は雪風たちと泳ぎに行こうよ。ねー、ねーー！ * Commanderrrr! It's almost summertime! Let's go swimming with Yukikaze this summer. Okay? Okayyy??? 舞風 2015.07.03 更新實裝 もうすぐ夏ですね、提督。夏はどんなステップで踊る？ふーん、どうしよっか。ねえ、提督？ * It's going to be summer soon, huh, admiral? What dance should I dance for summer? Hmm, what should I do... Admiral, what do you think? 高波 熱くなって來ましたね。もうすぐ夏かも。司令官は熱くないかもですか？ * 慢慢變熱了呢。夏天快要到了也說不定。司令官都不會覺得熱也說不定？ 輕巡洋艦 龍田 2015.07.03 更新實裝 今年も暑くなるわね。執務室にクーラーですって？何をふざけているのかしら？その服を…涼しくしてあげましょうね。 * This year has become hot hasn't it. To say having air conditioner in office? I wonder what are you joking about? Shall I give you those refreshing clothes. 大井 2015.07.03 更新實裝 もうすぐ夏ね！北上さんとお揃い水着買わなくちゃ、うふうふうふふふ * Summer is very soon isn't it? Got to go buy a matching set of swimsuits with Kitakami. Ufufuufufufu 由良 提督さん。梅雨が終わると夏の気配、感じますね。ね？由良も水著…欲しいな。 * 提督。過了梅雨季之後，夏天的腳步也近了呢。由良也…想要泳裝呢。 鬼怒 2015.07.03 更新實裝 あっついな。もう夏か。しょっか。ミーンミーンミーン。うん？あっ、駄目？ * So hot... so it's already summer... I know. (buzzing cicada sounds) Huh? Ah, I shouldn't do that? 阿武隈 2015.07.03 更新實裝 日の入りがずいぶんと長くなりましたね。もうすぐ夏ですね。ふうー…そうなるとどこかの三水戦のがうるさくなるな。 * Sunset has became long isn't it. Soon it will be summer right. (sigh) even so somewhere those "three water battle" would become noisy. 川內 2015.07.03 更新實裝 夏だ！やった！夜戦の季節だ！提督、夜戦だよ、夜戦！早くやーせーん！ * Summertime! Hurray! The season for night battle! Admiral, let's do some night battles! Hurry and start a night battle! 那珂 2015.07.03 更新實裝 夏だよ、夏！那珂ちゃんサマーライブの夏だよ！よーし、歌うよ！衣装、衣装！ * It's summer! Summer! The summer of Naka-chan's Summer Concert! Alright, I'm gonna sing! My costume! My costume! 夕張 2015.07.03 更新實裝 はうー。少し暑くなってきたわね。今年も夏が来るのか。早いなー。 * Ahh... it's gotten a bit hot, hasn't it. Seems the summer has come this year as well. That was fast, hm. 香取 2015.07.03 更新實裝 また、夏がやってきましたね。駆逐艦たちが騒いでる。提督、一泳ぎします？ * Summer has come again, hasn't it. The destroyers are making a racket. Admiral, how about a swim? 重巡洋艦 古鷹 2015.07.03 更新實裝 今年も夏がやってきますね。新しい水着、加古と買いに行こうかな。 * This year's summer has came along hasn't it. I wonder where to buy new swimsuit with Kako. 加古 2015.07.03 更新實裝 いよいよ暑くなってきましたね。夏が来るね。いひひ。いいね、夏！いいよ！ * Finally it has became hot weather hasn't it. Summer is coming isn't it. Ehehehe. Good, summer, excellent! 那智 2015.07.03 更新實裝 夏だな。暑いがまあ、気になるほどではないな。さぁ、暑気払いで一本やるか！ * Summer isn't it. Hot weather as one puts it, you don't fuss over it don't ya. Now is it the time to pay the hot weather a lot 足柄 2015.07.03 更新實裝 今年も夏が近づいてきたわね。何だかみなぎってきたわ。行ける！今年はいけるわ！ * This year's summer is approaching isn't it. Somewhat I'm pumped up. This year is a goer! 利根 ああ～　熱くなってきたのじゃ。熱いのは苦手じゃ。築摩。築摩～！アイス…ラムネ… * Ugh... It's getting hot. I'm no good with heat. Chikuma. Chikuma~! Ice cream... Ramune... 筑摩 日差しが強くなってきたわ。お肌がピンチね。利根姉さんにも日焼け止めを塗ってあげなきゃ。利根姉さん？ * The sunshine has gotten stronger. It will be trouble for the skin. I should put on some sunscreen on Tone-neesan, too. Tone-neesan? 鈴谷 2015.07.03 更新實裝 うーん。ちょっち暑くなってきたかな。うう、何かむしむしする。熊野は平気？ * (groan) It's gotten pretty hot. Ugh, it's all hot and humid. Kumano, you don't mind it? 熊野 2015.07.03 更新實裝 夏の足音を感じますわ！鈴谷、わたくし、最新の水着を買いにいきたいですわ。 * I can feel summer's footsteps! Suzuya, I want to go out and buy the latest swimsuits. 鳥海 2015.07.03 更新實裝 夏ですね。えっ！？水着ですか？い、いいえ。私はそのような… あ… はい… では、今度… * Summer isn't it. Eh!? Swimsuit? Uhh, no. I … don't … need … those … then, this time … 戰艦 扶桑 山城？もうすぐ夏ね。扶桑型姉妹でたまにはどこかに行く？どこがいいかしら。 * 山城，夏天就快到了呢。要不要我們扶桑型姊妹倆偶爾去哪邊晃晃？去哪好呢… 山城 姉さま。旅行の計畫ですか？いいと思います！山城、姉さまと一緒ならどこでも…！ * 姐姐，旅行計劃是嗎！？我覺得這主意很棒！山城只要和姐姐一起的話，不管去哪裡…！ 長門 2015.07.03 更新實裝 善しっ、夏だな。艦隊、水着で浜辺に集合だ！　演習、”ビーチバレー”というのをやるぞ！　チーム分けはこの長門が考えておいた！ * Ok, its summer time isn't it. Assemble with your swimsuit at beach, fleet! We're going to practise ”beach volleyball”! Nagato will decide on the teams! 陸奧 2015.07.03 更新實裝 何、長門ったら… ビーチバレー？いいけど、あなたルール知ってるの？あらあら、仕方ないわね。任せて。 *What Nagato, beach volleyball? That's okay but... do you know the rules? My my, it can't be helped, leave it to me! 日向 2015.07.03 更新實裝 この季節は嫌いではないな。伊勢…伊勢？何だ。寝てるのか。 *I don't hate this season. Ise... Ise? Ah, you're sleeping? 利托里奧/義大利 2015.07.03 更新實裝 もうすぐ夏ですね、提督。新しい水着を試してみたいですね。くすくす。楽しみです！ *It's finally summertime, Admiral. I want to try out a new swimsuit. Heh heh, it's fun isn't it! 羅馬 2015.07.03 更新實裝 大分暑くなってきたけれど…もうすぐ夏か。姉さん、水着新調したんだ。ふーん。 * Even though it has become considerably hot… summer is soon. I want to buy a new swimsuit, sister. Hmm. 輕空母 祥鳳 夏はこの格好だとちょうどいいんです、提督。冬は寒くないのかって？そ、そうですね。い、いいえ！大丈夫です！ * For summer, this clothing suits perfectly, Admiral. Isn't it cold during the winter you say? W, well. N-no! It's fine! 正規空母 赤城 あら、加賀さん。もうすぐ夏ね。え？新しい水著ですか。特に用意してないけれど… * 啊啦，加賀，夏天就快到了呢。欸？新的泳裝嗎？沒有特別準備就是了… 加賀 夏はあまり好きではないわ。海？いってらっしゃい。 * 我不是特別喜歡夏天呢。海邊…？慢走不送。 翔鶴 瑞鶴、新しい水著を買ったの？あら、いいわね。とても可愛いわ。え？私？私は去年のでいいわ。えっ、そう？そうかしら。 * Zuikaku, did you buy a new swimsuit? My, it is nice. It's very cute. Eh? Me? I'm fine with last year's. Wha, really? Do you think so? 翔鶴 2015.07.03 更新實裝 翔鶴姉、見てみて！今年のおニューの水着だよ！買っちゃった！だって、もうすぐ夏だよ、夏！翔鶴姉も買いに行こうよ！ * Shoukaku-nee, look, look! It's my brand new swimsuit for this year! I went and bought it! I mean, it is almost summer! You should come with me and buy one too! 潛水艦 U-511/呂500 熱くなって來た。提督！提督も水著になるって。見たいって！ * 開始變熱了！提督！是說提督也穿泳裝吧！想看說！ 水上機母艦 秋津洲 おーい！もうすぐ夏が來るかも！大艇ちゃんと一緒に泳ぎに行かなきゃ。提督も行くでしょ？楽しみかも！ * Hey! It's maybe almost summer! I have to swimming with Taitei-chan! You're coming too right, Admiral? I might be looking forward to it! 工作艦 明石 2015.07.03 更新實裝 夏ですね！私もおしゃれな水着ほしいなー。提督！買ってくれてもいいのよ！きらきら！えへへー。 * It's summer isn't it! I too would want to dress in a swimsuit~ Admiral, you can buy me one! (sparkle)! eheheh_.